thehermeticfantasygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Character Classes
Tantric Classes These involve the mastery of the inner planes of existence. It should take a little less than a month to fall into ceremony. The Adept- Works to unite the subject with the object more and more. Such as a musicians or artists, where it becomes more and more difficult to separate the artist from the art. a spiritual example would be a martial artist, or the fictional jedi from star wars. The Monk- Involves mastery of the physical body, so somewhat also related to a marshal artist. The Initiate- This involves understanding the mysteries of what makes life act the way it does, such as a philosopher or even a businessman. Spiritual examples would be Freemasons or Scientologists, really anyone who has been sent through mystical schooling of a specific type. They have the power to be at the right place at the right time. The Shaman- Has the power to control and shape the energy of things he comes in contact with. Go study indigenous shamanism if that doesn't make sense. Hermetic Classes Mastery of the outer planes. Should take about 4 or 5 weeks to fall into ceremony. The Magician- Uses the power of intent to change future events The Mystic- Uses the power of faith influence others beliefs. The Seer- Uses the power of the mind to predict future or hidden events. The Alchemist- Uses steady dedication to transform their lifestyle and discover the truth of reality through experience. To achieve the wisdom of the ages. Developer Classes These are the second level classes which take a bit more time to initiate into. They are used to intensify gameplay for all players in a campaign, as opposed to the minor classes which specialize in a certain spiritual skill. It's important to note that these classes do not have to wait to fall into ceremony while doing the rituals for the minor classes; they merely wait at the end of all of the rituals necessary for their class. The Navigator- This is this games version of a dungeon master. Spiritually he functions as conductor of the symphony of synchronicities and the head magician. He has lv. 1. in all four hermetic classes. In simplicity his role is to make sure that the dreamworld the campaign he is involved in is both believable for all characters and cohesive as a worldview. Also it is his role to create quests for the characters that relate well to the main storyline. It should take about 6 to 7 months to fall into ceremony. The Guardian- This is basically the final form super class, for those gamer nerds who need to do absolutely everything in a game to complete it. This is basically analogous to the matrix trilogy when it comes to power, accepting that all the guardians power comes from a mastery over synchronicity. This character has no real role in creating story line but instead becomes almost an administrative role. A campaign with a Guardian in the storyline runs like a well oiled machine. The Guardian must have level 1. in every single character class and has done a ceremony for each and every one of the 144 statistics. Thus they embody the statistical system absolutely. It's too early to speculate exactly what role a guardian will play in campaigns, but my intuition tells me it has something to with the dispensing of stat points. It should take over a year for a guardian to fall into ceremony. The Hero- This is a classic, the main character who has at least lv. 1. in all four tantric classes. The process of becoming the hero class connects the player more and more with his own personal destiny. Until when they finally reach level 1 their own journey has become the center point of the whole storyline, which navigator has centralized and all the players help out with. It is the hero's job to lead the party to the completion of the main quest and to always know what to do next. It should take about four or five months to fall into ceremony Custom Class This class is free to use the system in whatever way they choose, it also holds the key of the mystery of initiation in the system, through the process of surrendering to the whims. The Rogue- This involves freedom to follow your own path, although it seems to be a sort of glorified NPC so far. Initiated rogues increase a parties synchronization, especially in relation to completing levels, as this class holds the secret of the 12 mysteries. Links The Basics home